


all I wanna see you in is just skin

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Weddings, straps, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: Kuroo mentioned that he would be going to a 'big dinner thing' on this very day, but Shouyou would have never guessed it would behis sister's wedding.





	all I wanna see you in is just skin

**Author's Note:**

> it's been almost a year since I posted a longer piece of kurohina of any kind and what's a better occasion than hina's bday amirite or amirite ;3c I wrote this piece ages ago (going on 2 years I think??) and it was supposed to be a collab with a certain someone but it never came to be, also, I think I had an ask prompt thingie for this but I must have lost it??? and an actual reference for the lingerie??? man I'm so out of it, it's been too long rip  
> this was an absolute bitch to edit, my writing has changed a lot, but I think I got it somewhat readable //sweats  
> anyone still in the kurohina fandom? yes or yes? this one's for you then, enjoy! ^u^)b

The ceremony was boring. Shouyou sat next to his mother at the front of a very long row of benches as the closest kin of the bride, but to be honest, he wanted to escape the place as soon as possible.

Natsu looked truly beautiful in her long, white dress, the material flowing behind her and pooling around her ankles in elegant waves, while her hair, adorned with a white veil, shone coppery-gold in the morning sun, rivalling in brightness her happy smiles. It was her day. As it should be. Despite his lack of comfort in the uptight suit and tie, the hot air of too many people packed into one place, and the stench of unhealthy excitement in the air, Shouyou was happy for her. Really, really happy.

He would have never expected Natsu to marry one of his best friends, but now that it was all but official, he couldn't help the small grin from splitting his face. They belonged together, he knew. Natsu with her wild personality, outgoing and kind, and Kenma who even now was a little reserved, calmer and quieter than his wife to be. They were complete opposites, but they worked together in a way that always made everyone around secretly jealous.

Ever since Shouyou introduced them to each other that one holiday when Natsu came over to Tokyo for a visit, he knew there was something there. And years later, he was proven right.

Thinking back that only made him more uncomfortable and he shifted in place, sticking his fingers under the tight, crisp collar of his shirt. It was constraining, almost like a collar, and he couldn't wait to finally get it off.

Unfamiliar faces looked at him from all sides, and suddenly he wished he'd had the guts to ask his boyfriend to come with him. It was true they've only been together for a few weeks and that an event like this would put a lot of strain on their still blossoming relationship (meeting the family was never easy, especially at _a wedding_ ), but glancing at Kenma and Natsu, so happy and radiant together, he wished for someone's hand to hold onto.

With a bit of a heavy heart, but still smiling lightly, Shouyou watched Natsu's bridesmaid – her childhood friend, whom he still remembered as the bushy-haired shy girl with braces – make her way to her side. Curiously, he glanced at Kenma's groomsman next. He heard lots of stories from his only minutes away brother-in-law and he had to admit he was looking forward to meeting the man. At least he hoped that will let him breathe a little through the stuffy ambience of the room.

Shouyou was seated close enough to notice the man was tall. Somehow, he always noticed that first, a snide remnant of the past when he used to be so much smaller than everyone else.

It wasn't the only thing he immediately noticed, though. The groomsman's shoulders were broad, his back wide and strong looking in the elegant, perfectly fitting black jacket. It looked a little familiar... A weak tingle of suspicion crept into his mind, but he pushed the thought away until he looked closer at the man.

Dark, messy hair that looked like someone tried to put it in place, but it sprung up again, dutifully resistant. Shouyou's lips curled in a smile when he thought how much it reminded him of his boyfriend's struggles. He was still smiling secretly to himself when the man turned, eyes carelessly glazing over the crowd–

And Shouyou's breathing stopped, stuck in his throat.

Because he knew that honey-gold gleam of happiness in those eyes.

Shouyou stared, part of him ready to burst out laughing at the sheer coincidence, part of him angry at... He didn't even know who.

Kenma, because he didn't introduce his friend to him earlier? His boyfriend, because he never mentioned Kenma _at all_? Himself, because all his concerns about freaking him out seemed to be for nothing and he will freak out anyway? Or won't he?

Amusement winning over his irrational irritation, he waited to catch the gold eyes. For a while longer nothing happened, but Shouyou's gaze remained locked on the stretch of neck visible just above the collar of the groomsman's shirt. When the man finally turned his way, Shouyou could not hold back a grin at the way his eyes widened in momentary shock.

They would surely continue to look at each other, but Shouyou heard his mother sniffling next to him, and with a small wink at his boyfriend, he turned to give his mother a one-armed hug. Kuroo mentioned that he would be going to a 'big dinner thing'  on this very day, but Shouyou would have never guessed it would be _his sister's wedding_.

He should have expected it, though, nothing in their relationship seemed accidental, after all.

He smiled to himself, remembering the first time they met.

They'd literally ran into each other at a coffee shop, Shouyou's fresh brew spilling all over his shirt and making Kuroo almost drop his. They ended up throwing apologies at each other one after another until Shouyou's temper got the best of him and he asked Kuroo to get him another cup to compensate for the damage done to his pride and shirt. It didn't take long, but Shouyou was already late for work, so he rushed off soon after, and yet fate didn't seem to be done with them, because not a week later he again ran into Kuroo again – at a drycleaner's, of all places, where he came to pick up the stained shirt.

Kuroo had laughed when Shouyou admitted to the reason he was there, and Shouyou could still remember the warm feeling that filled him at the charming way his eyes squinted, tiny crow's feet around the corners instantly capturing Shouyou's heart in a vice grip. It was no wonder then, just as it wasn't now, that when Kuroo finally asked him out for real, Shouyou gladly said yes.  

Even though this was Natsu's wedding and he should be nothing else but supportive of his little sister, somehow Shouyou couldn't focus on anything but Kuroo's back. He watched him during the ceremony, fighting the boredom by remembering tiny details and events of their relationship.

Like that one time when they went drinking and they both got pretty drunk, wobbling back to Kuroo's place and making out on the velvety red couch, only to have Kuroo falling off of him and spraining his wrist, which has earned them an extra trip to the ER. Or that other time when they were caught in the rain and instead of finding shelter, Kuroo pulled him into a wet kiss in the middle of the park. Or that time when Shouyou had to cancel their date because he was babysitting for his friend and Kuroo showed up at the door with a movie and a pack of jelly beans, and they ended up making out as soon as the kids fell asleep during the movie.

By the end of the ceremony Shouyou didn't know anymore if his smile was for Natsu and Kenma, or because of Kuroo's presence. The guests slowly trickled into the venue booked for the reception and the fun part finally started.

He watched the newlyweds start the first dance, eyes full of soft devotion. Who would have guessed his little sister would be getting married before him? He shook his head, but there was no ill will in his tiny smile. He was happy for her. Truly.

With a glass of champagne, he stood off to the side, hip casually propped on one of the tables full of food, one knee bent, ankles crossed, swirling his drink in his hand. Natsu was twirling in Kenma's arms on the dance floor, laughing out loud with flushed cheeks and a grin so wide it must have hurt her cheeks, but somehow she didn't stop grinning. She looked beautiful, and Shouyou had to blink sudden tears from his eyes.

He shook his head again, taking a sip from his glass. It wouldn't do for him to start crying like their mom.

Trying to distract himself, he searched the crowd for Kuroo's tall silhouette, but the man was nowhere in sight. Or at least Shouyou thought so at first, but then the unmistakable smell of Kuroo's cologne spiked in the stuffy air of the ballroom and made Shouyou's lips quirk into a smile all of their own. With the many guests dancing, no one noticed how close their stood, or the highly overfamiliar way Kuroo leaned down to whisper into Shouyou's ear.

"Did you fall from heaven?" Kuroo's lips brushed the shell of Shouyou's ear. "Because I swear I'm seeing an angel."

Shouyou's lips twitched in an effort to stop the laughter from bubbling out of his mouth as he turned around to look into Kuroo's amused eyes. He was always like this, Shouyou thought fondly. Playful, but adoringly touching. And Shouyou could never resist going along with that mood.

He offered a small quirky smile. Two could play that game.

"Are you calling me Satan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Because I can assure you, I'm a real devil in bed."

Shouyou casually took a sip of his drink, waiting for Kuroo's laughter. It filled his ears only a second later, like a warm spill of coffee spreading over his heart. It brought a true smile to his face as they gazed into each other's eyes, molten amber soft against the glowing honey-gold, both soft with unhidden affection.

"Who would have guessed we'd meet here of all places," Kuroo said. Shouyou only hummed in agreement.

They both looked at the dancing people, seemingly ignoring the other's presence, but highly aware of their proximity.

"So that is your sister," Kuroo started conversely. "I should have known."

Shouyou chuckled. He and Natsu were very much alike. Yes, he thought, Kuroo should have known.

"Yeah," he agreed. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Kuroo hummed in agreement and they fell into comfortable silence once more, nursing their glasses and watching people celebrate two of their most important people in the world. Glancing to the side, Shouyou took his time to drag his eyes down Kuroo's frame.

The man had left his jacket somewhere, but he wasn't sad about that. The white dress shirt delightfully clung to his arms and shoulders, making Shouyou's pulse quicken deliciously. The stark whiteness of the collar clashed with the sun-kissed skin of Kuroo's neck and Shouyou had to direct his eyes elsewhere, swallowing the urge to run his lips over every inch of flesh he could get.

He took a sip of champagne, eyes appreciatively going further down.

From Kuoo's loosened tie, tucked in a black vest and pinned with a golden snake pin that matched both Kuroo's eyes and his sneaky character; to the rolled up sleeves that showed off half of Kuroo's forearms, the black-gold watch on his wrist reflecting the numerous lights above them; and finally to the belt, tightly clasped on his slim hips, and the dark slacks that hugged Kuroo's strong thighs.

Shouyou felt his breath quicken and he licked his lips absentmindedly, the taste of champagne making him a little bit dizzy. Before he knew it, he was speaking the first thing that was on his tongue.

"Damn." His voice barely a whisper was hoarse with thick appreciation. "You look fine in a suit."

Raising his eyes to meet Kuroo's, he noticed the smirk lifting the corner of Kuroo's mouth, and the attraction he felt before magnified into a hot, pulsing, _needy_ wave of arousal. Shouyou shivered noticeably and he was positive Kuroo's keen eyes caught the tremble of his body alright.

"Do you want to help take it off later?" Kuroo asked, eyes gleaming with that special spark Shouyou knew was desire.

He could feel the answering fire wake up inside him, and with a quick glance at Kenma and Natsu still busy dancing, people still busy watching the two lovebirds, and no one really paying attention to them... he leaned closer to Kuroo.

"How about now?" he breathed.

 

***

 

The door of the marble-gold bathroom closed behind them with a soft click, the music blasting from the ballroom muffled to a hum under their skin. Shouyou moved to check all the stalls and when they turned out empty, he spun on his heel to face Kuroo, excitement already coursing through his veins.

Kuroo's eyes were gleaming in the bright lights of the bathroom, drinking in Shouyou's form and making him shiver at the intensity of the lust hiding beneath the surface. Shouyou unbuttoned his jacket, impatiently shrugging is off shoulders and throwing it over the closest stall door. Kuroo made his way towards him, steps unhurried and predatory, until his hands grasped Shouyou's hips, pulling him flush against his chest.

Hungry for more, Shouyou angled his face up, shivering at the way Kuroo's lips quirked in satisfaction. Without any delay, he rose on his tip toes to press himself even further into the embrace. Too feel Kuroo's warmth through his clothes, to be closer, tighter, together.

The thin material of Shouyou's slacks was a blessing and a curse altogether. He could feel the warm, callused hands slip down his ass, fingers catching in the fabric, playing with the fake pockets, teasing, and making Shouyou's mind spin with a need to be touched. _Really touched_.

He raised his hand up to the side of Kuroo's neck and brought their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss. They quickly lost control over it, Kuroo's tongue pushing inside his mouth and pulling a strangled, desperately pleading moan out of Shouyou's throat. With hands cupping his ass, kneading at the soft flesh through the slacks, Shouyou breathed heavily against Kuroo's mouth, gripping his arm tightly to steady himself. His hips moved almost against his will as he rutted against Kuroo's crotch, eyes half closed, mouth open to release shaky, broken breaths.

Fleetingly, he felt Kuroo's fingers unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt, before he pushed it back to suck a red mark into his collarbone. Shouyou moaned as teeth sunk into his skin, but the pain was only momentary and the pleasure that filled him when Kuroo's smooth tongue run over the crook of his neck made his head spin. He grasped Kuroo's shoulders, his only lifeline in this sea of desire.

Kuroo's fingers moved to play with the waistband of Shouyou's slacks. He ached for them to slip lower, to the front, cup him, stroke him, jerk him off–

All too soon, and too suddenly, Kuroo's hands stilled. He pulled back a little, despite Shouyou's soft whine of disappointment. He wanted to ask what happened, but then incredulous gold eyes gazed down into his and _he knew_.

"What are you wearing?" Kuroo whispered, as if afraid to speak louder if it could break whatever dreamlike fantasy he was currently in.

Shouyou managed a strained little laugh, lips pulling into a tiny smirk. This is exactly what he wanted to see – Kuroo so consumed by lust that he forgot how to think. Shouyou leaned up, gently brushing their noses together and then touching his heated cheek to Kuroo's as he whispered into his ear a very innocent: "Just some lace."

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the spot behind Kuroo's ear, feeling the man stiffen. Satisfaction pooled low in Shouyou's stomach when Kuroo angled his head for more. Arousal, like hot coals, burned in Shouyou's body.

"I thought you'd appreciate a visit later, so I took some precautions."

The only warning he got before he was pushed against the frame of one of the stall doors was the slight tightening of Kuroo's fingers on his ass, which, frankly, distracted him enough that he didn't even feel the hard wood biting into his spine. It wasn't the pain that made Shouyou's lips part in a gasp, but Kuroo's tongue – ravishing his mouth with newfound passion – and fingers, brushing the insides of his thighs, urgently groping up to the zipper.

The sound of it going down echoed off the marble walls.

Shouyou burned with need so badly, he had to wonder why his touch wasn't turning Kuroo's skin to ash. But the answer was simple. They both groaned when Kuroo pushed their groins together. Shouyou could feel the heat of Kuroo's cock through the thin layers of fabric – hot, throbbing, and aching for him. He would have smirked, but Kuroo's fingers pulled his slacks down in that moment and Shouyou moaned quietly at the cold air brushing over his already straining dick.

With his pants pooled around his ankles, Shouyou watched as Kuroo took in the sight before him. He arched his back off the wooden frame of the stall, hips thrusting invitingly towards Kuroo. Gold eyes darkened and Shouyou smirked at the strength of the desire swirling in their depths. Hand reaching down, he pulled up the bottom of his shirt, leaving himself bare to Kuroo's gaze. Half of the shirt slipped off his shoulder in the process, showing off the mark Kuroo had sucked on him before and as Kuroo's gaze raked over him, Shouyou shuddered at the intensity of pure delight coming from Kuroo.

He could feel himself growing painfully hard just from those appreciative eyes. Precum was starting to stain the thin layer of lace – the only thing separating him from Kuroo. Through half-lidded eyes, Shouyou watched Kuroo's breathing get ragged. Satisfaction hit him strong enough to make him swallow a moan.

_This_ , this very feeling was the reason he took all this trouble. And it was so worth it, Shouyou thought as another shiver ran down his spine when Kuroo reached a hand towards him. Fingers ghosted over Shouyou's taut stomach, ripping a small whine from his lips.

Gold eyes snapped to amber, irises blown by lust, but narrowing contentedly.

"Keep holding your shirt like that," Kuroo ordered, voice husky with arousal and going straight to Shouyou's groin. He could only nod, unable to form any response.

Kuroo dragged his fingers down Shouyou's stomach, Shouyou's back arching towards the touch, craving more, and more, and more... His eyes widened briefly when Kuroo dropped to his knees in front of him, but he wasn't given any time to contemplate on how irresistible he looked. Kuroo's hands were already firmly grasping his hips, thumbs caressing the white lace over his crotch, teasingly light and slow; dipping under the straps on his hips, nails scraping at the unblemished skin; tugging at the ones holding up the thigh high socks.

Shouyou's breathing hitched every time Kuroo's fingers got close to his swollen cock. He had to bite back a moan when Kuroo rested his head on his hip, his cheek all but nuzzling against the bare skin there. Shouyou could feel his nose brush against his groin every time, the sensation so light Shouyou no longer could hold back his voice.

"Kuroo," he moaned, moving his hips so that his crotch was closer to Kuroo's face and receiving only a dark chuckle from his boyfriend.

Unable to help himself, Shouyou reached one hand down, combing his fingers through Kuroo's unruly black hair. Kuroo's breath was ghosting over his thigh, lips following soon after with the hot tongue tracing patterns on Shouyou's skin... He gasped and groaned when Kuroo bit into the hard muscle with no warning, sucking a hickey below the strap holding up the socks. Kuroo's fingers slid down, teasingly brushing underneath Shouyou's knees, right where he knew he was really sensitive.

Shouyou leaned heavily against the stall frame. His knees trembled as if they could buckle under his weight any moment now, so he leaned his weight back, begging for more. His hand kept running through Kuroo's hair, sometimes gently, sometimes pulling at the locks a little too roughly, but he knew it only served to urge Kuroo on.

And then he finally felt it – Kuroo's lips sucking on the head of his straining cock through the thin material of the lace. Shouyou's lips quirked in triumph, but only for a millisecond, before he was too busy moaning.

He knew many of Kuroo's kinks and he knew how to use them to make him fall to his knees, quite literally. It was exactly why Shouyou picked this particular set: white contrasting against his tanned skin, lace to sharpen Kuroo's appetite, straps and socks to spur him on, tease him, make him as hot as he always made Shouyou with just a glance...

He moaned harder, the hand in Kuroo's hair tightening into a fist, hips trembling in an effort to stay still. His boyfriend must have gotten the message, because his fingers slid up the length of Shouyou's straining cock and then pulled at the strings, enough to let the hot length spring up. The relief didn't last for long, because then Kuroo let the straps snap harshly back into place and Shouyou hissed at the sudden sting. Kuroo's lips and tongue were already soothing the pain away, though, and Shouyou was _drowning_.

Slightly dizzy with pleasure, Shouyou barely noticed Kuroo getting up from his knees. But then he captured Shouyou's mouth in a kiss, breathy and broken, yet so heavy with desire that Shouyou felt as if he would melt from the fire burning him inside out. One of his hands found its way to Kuroo's crotch, palming at his hard cock through the fabric of the slacks. He was so hot and hard, so heavy, that Shouyou could feel himself leaking again just at the thought of having that.

He moaned into Kuroo's mouth, fingers frantically working on Kuroo's belt and zipper. With a soft rustle, Kuroo's pants landed on the floor next to his, and Shouyou moved his hips, rutting against Kuroo and falling into a soft song of moans, groans, breathy gasps and filthy calls of Kuroo's name. Kuroo allowed him a moment of control before he turned Shouyou's body to the side, taking place behind him and pulling his own cock out.

Shouyou's moan echoed off the marble walls when Kuroo's hot length started rubbing between his ass cheeks. He could feel his asshole twitch with every move, and suddenly he wished they were home where he could take it all in, up to the balls, feel it throbbing inside him, stretching him, pushing, filling him to the brims...

"Shouyou," Kuroo's raspy whisper into his neck sent a violent shiver of pleasure through Shouyou's body. "Open your eyes."

He wasn't even aware he had closed them, but obediently, Shouyou did as asked. And he moaned, seeing their reflection in the big mirror above the line of sinks that they were standing right in front of. Kuroo answered with a groan of his own, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the crook of Shouyou's shoulder, his hands gripping his hips, cock rubbing Shouyou's on ass full on display.

"You look so good, so fuckable," Kuroo's breathy voice made Shouyou itch to rut against the man, and with no thought spared, he did. Another low groan escaped Kuroo's lips. "God, Shouyou, I want you so bad right now..."

Shouyou moaned at the raw need in his boyfriend's voice. He wanted him, too. So bad it burned, so bad he was slowly going insane. He spat on his hand, picked up some of the precum along the way and spread it between his thighs right before he reached back and closing his hand briefly around Kuroo's cock, he pushed it lower, and lower still, until it easily slipped between into the slickened passage.

He bit his lip and swallowed another moan when the tip of Kuroo's hot length brushed against his balls, sending a spike of pleasure through his body.

"Oh fuck..." Kuroo panted into Shouyou's hair, gripping Shouyou's hips more firmly, his cock rubbing against the insides of Shouyou's thighs at a fast pace.

Amber eyes watched the scene in the wide mirror before them, mesmerized, spellbound, drugged by the way the head of Kuroo's cock peaked from between his legs. With each brush, Shouyou could feel his neglected cock getting harder and harder, craving attention. Holding up his shirt was getting more difficult by the minute with how much he wanted to touch himself, and finally Shouyou gave up.

Leaning back against Kuroo's chest, he brought one of his hands up to Kuroo's face, pushing the man's chin to make him look into the mirror. Kuroo's hips faltered briefly in their rhythm at the sight they made. Shouyou clenched his thighs around the throbbing cock, eliciting a soft groan from his boyfriend's lips.

"Touch me, Kuroo," he pleaded, meeting the reflection of Kuroo's blown in desire eyes in the mirror. He pulled his shirt up even more, exposing the taut muscles of his stomach and the slick trail of precum that glistened in the bathroom lights. "Kuroo, please..."

With no delay, Kuroo's hand reached down to Shouyou's cock, the feeling of warmth engulfing him and ripping a moan from Shouyou's throat. Supporting his head on Kuroo's shoulder, he watched in the mirror how Kuroo's hand twisted and jerked, his thrusts perfectly matching the pace. They tried to muffle their groans and pants but Shouyou was too close to release to hold back. He could feel it coming, a powerful tension pooling at his groin, and his thighs clenched unconsciously around Kuroo.

"Fuck... Shouyou, I'm–"

He only moaned in response to Kuroo's rough voice. Kuroo's hips slapped against Shouyou's ass frantically as he brought himself to completion, groaning right into Shouyou's ear. Feeling the warm liquid spill over his thighs and the hand jerking him off tighten unconsciously, Shouyou lost himself in the overwhelming pleasure of release soon after.

Coming off the high, he opened the eyes he had closed at the onslaught of bliss spreading over his body. Kuroo's arms were hanging around him loosely, embracing him from behind while they were both catching their breaths. In the mirror Shouyou could see his that thighs were a mess, but at the moment he couldn't be bothered to care. Not when he felt so satiated, with one of Kuroo's hands stroking the side of hip gently.

Shouyou sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head to touch Kuroo's cheek with his forehead.

"That was..." he started, but stopped. There were no words that could possibly describe what this felt like.

"...amazing," Kuroo finished for him, and Shouyou tilted his head to look up at him. "Incredible, breathtaking, glorious... like you."

Feeling a surprised blush heat up his cheeks, Shouyou turned his head to escape Kuroo's kind eyes. The man had none of it, though. His clean hand found Shouyou's chin and angled his face up into a soft, appreciative kiss that melted Shouyou's embarrassment and filled his heart with something that only Kuroo could evoke – tenderness that spread the warmth of love through Shouyou's whole body.

"Let's get you all fixed up, because I'm not sure I can look at you like this for much longer without getting excited again," Kuroo said once they broke apart and Shouyou just snorted.

With paper towels he cleaned up the remnants of cum and spit off his thighs and stomach, readjusted the straps and lace on his hips and pulled his pants back on. Straightening up, he noticed Kuroo watching him in the mirror. Shouyou rolled his eyes, but a small smirk tugged on his lips. He knew the man won't be satisfied until he takes him completely, has him wreathing underneath in throes of passion, screaming and begging for release...

Shouyou tucked his white shirt back into his slacks, buttoning it up to cover the red mark in the crook of his neck. After washing his hands, he turned to Kuroo who was already waiting for him. The man handed Shouyou his jacket, which Shouyou casually slung over his arm. Passing Kuroo on his way out, Shouyou sent him a glance – amber bright with a promise, gold eager to see it fulfilled.

"I'm still getting you out of this suit, don't even think for a second that you're safe from it," Shouyou warned, appreciatively roaming his eyes down the slightly crooked necktie, the vest and rolled up sleeves, and feeling a hum of anticipation already buzz in his veins.

Kuroo's chuckle echoed off the marble walls. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally sobbed at the amount of 'the man's' I had to rewrite LORD PROTECT ME AHAHA


End file.
